


don't need your heart (just need your hands)

by pochtica



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Jerk-off Instruction, M/M, Miscommunication, ejaculation dysfunction, internalized heteronormativity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica
Summary: — Я не могу кончить.Сяо Чжань хмыкает, явно такого не ожидая. На его лице сменяется штук двадцать эмоций, прежде чем он успокаивается, его губы сжимаются, а брови нахмурены, — Ага, — говорит он, — Как в этом «кончить»? — он делает легкое имитирующее движение, и внезапно Ибо жалеет, что рассказал, а не просто продолжил молча страдать.— Да, вот такое «кончить»! — Ибо шипит, — Какие вообще еще есть «кончать»?!***Ибо не может кончить. У Сяо Чжаня есть несколько идей, как ему помочь
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 36





	don't need your heart (just need your hands)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't need your heart (just need your hands)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502007) by [kinkywrists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists). 



> Авторское примечание: немного comphet talk (Принудительная гетеросексуальность, насаждаемая патриархальным обществом), и Ибо дурачок. 
> 
> Бета: [splumule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splumule)
> 
> Выложен также на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9922103)

Ван Ибо сейчас закричит. А потом вообще, вероятно, помрёт.

Он наполовину скрыт простынями в своей гостиничной кровати, старается быть максимально тихим, пока ласкает свой твердый член быстрыми, отрывистыми движениями. Он выдыхает через нос, ещё усиливая хватку, в том темпе, практически на границе с грубостью, который всегда срабатывает. Это второй раз за сегодня, когда Ибо пытается освободиться, и он чувствует себя немного беспомощным, поскольку ровные движения руки абсолютно не приближают его к краю.

Может, потому, что слишком сухо. Он не хочет рисковать и использовать лубрикант, чтобы Сяо Чжань не услышал хлюпающие звуки с его стороны спальни. Может, из-за того, что Ибо годами не дрочил насухую, и его тело просто к этому не привыкло. Или, может быть, это присутствие спящего Сяо Чжаня, безмолвное, но очевидное, такое, что невозможно игнорировать, сбивает его с толку. В любом случае, это десятая ночь подряд, когда Ибо не может кончить, и он просто уже сходит с ума.

Все это началось в прошлый понедельник, когда при смене гостиницы оказалось, что теперь вместо одноместных номеров все получат соседа. Ибо относится к такому нормально — спальня предназначена для сна, так что, пока у него есть кровать, он счастлив, — но он не предполагал, что проблема может возникнуть в этой области.

И вообще не улучшает ситуацию то, что Ибо не может перестать думать о Сяо Чжане в тот момент, когда пытается мастурбировать.

О, он старается не думать. Он вызывает в воображении самые грязные фантазии, на которые способен его усталый мозг, мысли о симпатичных девушках, стоящих на коленях, безликих телах, раскинувшихся под ним, мокрых и напряженных, с выгнутыми спинами и раздвинутыми бедрами. Чтобы заставить его возбудиться почти ничего не нужно, проблема не в этом. Но как только он в процессе, зубы стиснуты, а член покраснел и протекает сквозь пальцы, Сяо Чжань чуть посапывает во сне, и Ибо внезапно вспоминает, как он сегодня запрокинул голову, смеясь. Или, глядя на ритмичные движения своей руки, он в конечном итоге подумает о том, насколько меньше руки Сяо Чжаня, чем его, и на мгновение представит, как они обернуты вокруг его члена, прежде чем понять, какого хрена он делает.

«Трудно быть с кем-то почти постоянно и не думать о нем время от времени», — рассуждает Ибо в такие моменты. Кроме того, он даже не может возложить на Сяо Чжаня всю вину. Определенно было, по крайней мере, несколько раз, когда Ибо удавалось вообще не думать о нем, но даже тогда он оставался неудовлетворенным, его бедра дергались вверх, когда он трахал свою руку, чувствуя себя на грани, но так и не смог преодолеть этот последний барьер.

Ибо не должен, по идее, смущаться в ситуации, когда он мастурбирует в одном помещении с кем-то ещё. Нельзя провести подростковые годы в одной комнате с четырьмя другими парнями, и остаться разборчивым в вопросе того, где дрочить. Да ему и требуется обычно меньше трёх минут, он довёл самоудовлетворение до искусства, но в последние дни он трудился над собой и по двадцать минут, но все еще ничего не добился.

Так что, вполне понятно, что он немного растерян, думает он, пока теребит набухшую головку члена, от удовольствия напрягаются его бедра и поджимаются пальцы ног, но он никак не может кончить.

Ибо вздыхает и отпускает свой член, оставляя его покачиваться между ног. Сегодня он пытался в течение двадцати пяти минут, и это своего рода рекорд, потому что после первых пяти минут Ибо почувствовал, что уже вот-вот, и увеличил темп, надеясь, что сегодня вечером все будет иначе, что он, наконец, кончит, и сможет просто перестать думать об этом. Но нет.

Он разочарованно вздыхает, и плюхается на спину, возможно, слишком шумно для общей спальни, но Сяо Чжань не издает ни звука со своей стороны комнаты. Блядь. Член Ибо опух и сверхчувствителен там, где касается живота, но он ничего не может с этим поделать, поэтому он натягивает боксеры и смиряется с еще одной ночью беспокойного сна.

***

В следующий раз Ибо пытается подрочить через два дня, но результат всё тот же. Он думал, поможет, если пропустить день, сопротивлялся, когда желание закипало в животе, когда он ложился в кровать накануне вечером и принимал душ сегодня утром, но и это было бесполезно.

Ибо лежит на спине, поставив ноги на кровать, согнув их в коленях. Он рад, что Сяо Чжань спит так крепко, потому что если бы он повернулся и посмотрел на Ибо, он мгновенно бы понял, что именно он делает. Мысль о том, что его поймают, заставляет член вздрагивать, и он бросает быстрый взгляд на сторону комнаты Сяо Чжаня. В мягком свете телевизора Ибо может различить изгибы тела Сяо Чжаня под простынями и темноту его затылка на подушке. Хорошо. Ибо может смириться с тем, что в фантазиях он слегка эксгибиционист, но в реальной жизни последнее, что ему нужно, это внезапный унизительный зрительный контакт с Сяо Чжанем, когда он, наконец, сможет кончить.

Ибо подносит руку ко рту, чтобы лизнуть ладонь, а затем возвращается к своему члену, проводя ладонью по головке, которая уже немного влажная от прекама. Он громко выдыхает через нос, немного поеживаясь, когда член входит в руку. То же самое странное нервное чувство, которое мешало ему кончить последние несколько дней, распространяется в нижней части его живота, и Ибо хочется стонать от горя.

Затем Сяо Чжань издает какой-то звук, и Ибо замирает.

Наступает тишина, и каждый мускул в теле Ибо напрягается, когда он прислушивается к любому признаку движения или пробуждения Сяо Чжаня. Затем его член дергается в руке, и Ибо не может не погладить его еще раз, в ушах звенит от того, как внимательно он слушает. Раздается еще один тихий сопящий звук, и Ибо кладёт руки на одеяло. Он не будет рисковать, его не поймают за дрочкой в общей комнате со своим партнером по фильму, которого он должен видеть каждый день.

Это нелепо. Это раздражает. Ибо от этого так невыносимо возбужден, что едва может сосредоточиться. Слава богу, утром он летит в Чанша, где после записи Day Day Up и съемок моделью для какого-то нового продукта для кожи, названия которого он не знает, он сможет заселиться в отель, где сможет в одиночестве хоть удрочиться и, наконец-то, выспаться.

***

Когда Ибо обнаруживает, что не может достичь оргазма даже в уединении своего гостиничного номера, из динамиков его телефона доносятся пронзительные стоны, на его руке слишком много смазки, он начинает беспокоиться, что, возможно, у него настоящие проблемы.

Он уверен, что есть много людей, которые могут не мастурбировать, но Ван Ибо не из их числа. Он ничего не может с собой поделать, он просто сам по себе вспыльчивый, и отсутствие расслабления делает его ужасно раздражительным. Сегодня он огрызнулся на Чжанвэя в раздевалке, и сразу же поцапался с Хань-гэ, что было уже совсем нехарактерно. Ибо объяснил своё состояние перегревом, что, в принципе, не было ложью — было чертовски жарко, и Ван Хань принял это оправдание, похлопал его по плечу и достал немного охлажденного чая, чтобы «помочь ему остыть». Стыдобища, на самом-то деле. Он чувствует себя подростком, который не контролирует свое тело. И совсем не хочет обращаться к врачу по этому поводу, но варианты быстро заканчиваются.

Он боится лететь утром обратно, с самолета прямиком в Хэндянь, обратно в свою общую комнату, обратно к отвлекающему присутствию Сяо Чжаня рядом. Ибо не занимается случайным сексом, но он начинает думать, что, может, ему нужно просто прочистить голову. Так что он начинает мысленно составлять список актрис, которые, возможно, захотят переспать с ним безо всяких условий, но которых он считает привлекательными. Список очень короткий — Сюань Лу, вероятно, единственная, кто подходит, но у нее есть раздражающая способность задавать правильные вопросы и извлекать информацию, которую Ибо не хочет давать, и тогда это превратилось бы в какой-то ужасный «бедняжка Ибо не может, я помогу ему из жалости» секс.

Ибо выпускает громкий стон в тихую комнату, порно на телефоне заканчивается, и он готовит себя к долгой неделе работы.

***

Стояк посреди съемок, когда Сяо Чжань лежит у него на коленях — это низшая точка в карьере Ибо, которую он ни за что не хочет повторить. Вот и все, это последняя капля. Как только эта сцена закончится, он попросит своего ассистента записать его на прием к врачу, потому что у него нет возможности работать постоянно возбужденным. Он благодарит богов за тяжелые одежды Лань Ванцзи.

После «Снято!» от режиссера Чжэна, Ибо позволяет себе расслабиться, выйти из строго-вертикального сидячего положения, и со вздохом опирается на руки.

— Ибо, — начинает Сяо Чжань, и, черт возьми, пожалуйста, не говори, что заметил, — это твой член упирается мне в плечо?

Ибо колеблется несколько секунд, пытаясь найти оптимальную стратегию. Солгать, и сказать, что у Сяо Чжаня разыгралось воображение? Посмеяться над ситуацией, и надеяться, что он не придаст значения? Он полагает, что у всех возникают нежелательные эрекции... но обычно не в этом возрасте.

— Молчи.

— Боже мой, — громко шепчет Сяо Чжань, его лицо расплывается в многообещающей злодейской ухмылке, — Лао Ван! По крайней мере, купи мне ужин, прежде чем тереться! 

Ибо чувствует прилив крови к ушам и знает, что они краснеют. Он щипает Сяо Чжаня за бок и тот пищит, все еще сияя.

— Чжань-гэ, заткнись, — ворчит Ибо, глядя прямо перед собой. Сяо Чжань смеется и ерзает, пока между его телом и членом Ибо не появляется заметное расстояние. Ибо сосредотачивается на дыхании через нос.

Это долгий день.

***

Наконец, в общем пространстве их гостиничного номера Ибо сдаётся, и вываливает все на Сяо Чжаня.

— Гэ, мне нужен твой совет.

Сяо Чжань поднимает брови, и смотрит на него с усмешкой, очевидно, готовясь услышать какой-то глупый комментарий, — О, Ван-лаоши нужна моя помощь? Я определенно не достоин, я ничему не могу его научить, нет области, в которой он не достиг бы вершин! — Ибо закатывает глаза от преувеличенной похвалы и скалит зубы. Сяо Чжань просто смеется, а Ибо обиженно дуется и скулит, — Гэ, не будь стервой, — после чего тычет его слегка в ребра. 

Сяо Чжань пищит и пинает Ибо, отодвигается, прислоняясь к кровати, — Хорошо, хорошо. Давай.

И Ибо даёт.

— Я не могу кончить.

Сяо Чжань хмыкает, явно такого не ожидая. На его лице сменяется штук двадцать эмоций, прежде чем он успокаивается, его губы сжимаются, а брови нахмурены, — Ага, — говорит он, — Как в этом «кончить»? — он делает легкое имитирующее движение, и внезапно Ибо жалеет, что рассказал, а не просто продолжил молча страдать.

— Да, вот такое «кончить»! — Ибо шипит, — Какие вообще еще есть «кончать»?!

— Это из-за этого сегодняшнего? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань. Ибо кивает, сжимая губы в ниточку. Сяо Чжань уже ощутил, как стояк Ибо давит на него, так что это не должно быть очень уж неловко, но Ибо все еще чувствует себя уязвимым, не решив, делать ли вид, будто его это не беспокоит, или честно признаться, насколько это его напрягает.

Сяо Чжань сплетает пальцы под подбородком, затем долго оценивающе смотрит на Ибо. Ибо нелегко смутить, но, по мере того, как молчание затягивается, он начинает задумываться, может быть, он немного перебарщивает. Сяо Чжань все же мужчина и старше его, поэтому у него должно быть какое-то представление о том, как улучшить ситуацию Ибо. К тому же, именно ему придётся иметь дело с последствиями дурного настроения Ибо, если так и будет продолжаться. Так что, на самом деле, помочь Ибо в интересах Сяо Чжаня. По крайней мере, так думает Ибо, заставляя себя смотреть ему в глаза.

В конце концов, Сяо Чжань вздыхает, — Я полагаю, ты торопишься.

Ибо моргает. Затем его брови сходятся, когда он понимает, что Сяо Чжань критикует его.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «торопишься»? — Ибо усмехается, — Не знаю, как ты, Чжань-гэ, но я точно не хочу марафонской дрочки с партнером по съемкам в одной комнате! — последнее звучит уже как шипение, и брови Сяо Чжаня ползут вверх.

— Я просто говорю, что тебе не хватает определенной… сноровки, —  
Сяо Чжань расслабляется, откидываясь на кровати, его язык тела открытый и непринужденный, не похоже, что он говорит Ибо, что его техника мастурбации ошибочна. Ибо чувствует себя немного оскорбленным этим намёком. Его метод испытанный и проверенный годами, и он отлично работает, большое вам спасибо.

— Послушай, ты просил у меня совета. Со мной тоже такое случалось, — продолжает Сяо Чжань, — это застревает у тебя в голове, и становится скорее стрессом, чем удовольствием, и ты не можешь кончить. Ты расстроен, правда? 

Ибо кивает, — Расстроен, — не то слово. Он чувствует себя так, будто идет по канату между откусыванием голов и просто упрашиванием кого-нибудь, кого угодно, потрахаться. Сяо Чжань, сказав, что испытывал то же самое, обнадеживает. Ибо надеется, что это означает, что его член не поломался навсегда.

— Так что, чем больше ты будешь об этом беспокоиться, тем хуже будет. Тебе нужно отвлечься, пока ты дрочишь, — несмотря на уверенный тон, уши Сяо Чжаня краснеют, когда он говорит. Ибо рад, что Сяо Чжань не может полностью избежать неловкости ситуации, учитывая, что любой из этих «отвлекающих факторов» произойдет всего в двух метрах от него.

Ибо на мгновение задумывается, — Что за отвлечение, например, слушать музыку? — Он не уверен, поможет ли ему кончить A$AP Rocky, но если Сяо Чжань говорит, что это работает, он готов попробовать.

Сяо Чжань фыркает и, улыбаясь, быстро машет руками, — Нет, нет, я имел в виду физическое отвлечение. Знаешь, касаться груди, бёдер? — его уши теперь точно светятся, и Ибо почти хочет сжалиться над ним и прервать разговор, но Сяо Чжань действительно предложил помощь, — Можешь ущипнуть? Или погладить? Я не знаю, как тебе... В общем, вот.

Ибо никогда не видел Сяо Чжаня, который бесконечно флиртует, и говорит самые грязные вещи, которые Ван Ибо когда-либо слышал, таким смущенным.

— Ага, — говорит Ибо. Он старается не думать о Сяо Чжане, играющем со своими собственными сосками, когда он дрочит и терпит неудачу. — Ага. Я думаю, что если бы я сделал это, ты бы сразу понял, что именно я делаю.

Сяо Чжань пристально смотрит ему в глаза, его рот подрагивает в попытках сдержать гримасу. Это уже взгляд, с которым Ибо хорошо знаком. 

— Ибо, боюсь, я уже прекрасно знаю, что ты делаешь ночами. Ты не особо тихий.

Ибо смеется, и рот Сяо Чжаня снова подрагивает, пока он тоже не начинает улыбаться.

— Я уже должен стать профессионалом, столько времени спать с парнями! — шутит Ибо, и Сяо Чжань коротко шумно выдыхает, округлив глаза. Ибо бьет его рукой по плечу, — Не в этом смысле, боже! Кто я, по-твоему? — Сяо Чжань демонстративно не отвечает, и Ибо бьет его по бедру, симметричный ответ на такое нападение.

Ибо испускает болезненный стон и закрывает лицо руками, — Не могу поверить, что у меня такая проблема с этим Чжань-гэ. Я потерял хватку! — он не думал, что можно потерять навыки мастурбации, но, вот, у него уже есть Сяо Чжань, инструктирующий его, как дрочить. Ибо быстро прекращает эти мысли.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Так ты говоришь, все, что мне нужно делать, это не сосредотачиваться на моем члене? Легко. Я могу сделать это без проблем.

Одна только мысль о том, что он может кончить сегодня вечером, вызывает у него небольшое возбуждение, и Ибо изо всех сил пытается его подавить, пока Сяо Чжань не понял, насколько отчаянно он в этом нуждается.

Ибо встает, и вытягивает руки над головой, надеясь, что он выглядит небрежно, а не так, как будто он собирается выпрыгнуть из кожи из-за того, насколько он возбужден. Он протягивает руку Сяо Чжаню, чтобы помочь ему встать. 

— Теперь, когда всё выяснили, не хочешь поужинать?

Сяо Чжань мягко улыбается ему, как будто Ибо сделал что-то особенно милое, и берет его за руку. Ибо не может сдержать нежной улыбки, которая в ответ растягивается на его собственных губах.

***

Не сработало. Ибо старается не разочаровываться, но он действительно думал, что, по крайней мере, сможет приблизиться.

Однако, какое-то время это было хорошо. После того, как Ибо уверился в том, что Сяо Чжань уснул как минимум десять минут назад, он стянул футболку, сбросил боксеры и принялся за работу, положив одну руку на член, а другую - на грудь. Его соски не особенно чувствительны, так что приходится пожестче. Затем он начинает задаваться вопросом, как это делает Сяо Чжань, щипает ли он и крутит соски, как это делает Ибо, или предпочитает более нежные прикосновения. Ибо подумал, что Сяо Чжань, вероятно, предпочитает, чтобы с ним обращались мягко, вероятно, проводит руками по всему телу, когда касается себя, лаская. Этот мысленный образ заставил член Ибо подпрыгнуть.

Но потом он начинает думать: а что, если Сяо Чжань не любит, когда с ним обращаются мягко? Может быть, Сяо Чжань любит грубость, когда царапают спину или когда засовывают пальцы в рот. Да, Сяо Чжань, вполне вероятно, любит быстро и жестко, так же, как это нравится Ибо. Может быть, даже обхватив рукой горло... Тут он понимает, что снова думал о Сяо Чжане, когда дрочил. Это сбивает его, ритм ломается. И он сдается, не желая исследовать внезапное изменение направления своих фантазий.

Возможно, просить Сяо Чжаня о помощи было плохой идеей. Когда ты выполняешь советы, вполне же естественно думать о давшем их человеке. Даже если это совет поиграть сосками во время дрочки.  
Учитывая все обстоятельства, Ибо чувствует, что приближается (без шуток). Он взвешивает серьезные «за» (возможность оргазма) и условно незначительные «против» (мысли о Сяо Чжане, пока он кончает), и решает продолжить попытки. Потому что, действительно, какой натурал не имел одной или двух фантазий о своем очень привлекательном друге? Ничего страшного.

На следующее утро за завтраком, где Ибо выпивает две бутылки зеленого чая и съедает тарелку фруктов, Сяо Чжань изображает вопросительный взгляд, и Ибо качает головой. Теперь он чувствует себя немного лучше, когда у него есть Сяо Чжань, которому он может довериться; по крайней мере, кто-то может увидеть страдания, которые он переживает под бесстрастной маской Лань Ванцзи. И, кто знает, может быть, неудовлетворенность поможет ему войти в образ.

***

В тот вечер, когда ужин был съеден, и все разошлись по своим комнатам, Сяо Чжань загнал Ибо в угол.

— Что пошло не так? Почему ты не смог кончить? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань, буквально засунув палец в глаз, вытаскивая линзы. Это отвратительное зрелище, поэтому Ибо занят поиском чистых спортивных штанов, в которых можно было бы спать. Боже, он не думал, что Сяо Чжань захочет говорить об этом. Хотя наличие чужого мнения немного успокаивает Ибо, и после двух недель одиноких страданий приятно иметь возможность высказаться.

Ибо пожимает плечами, — Просто не сработало, — Он не хочет объяснять, как его ужасно отвлекла мысль о том, что именно делает Сяо Чжань, когда дрочит. Он переодевается в найденные спортивные штаны и садится посреди кровати, стараясь не смотреть на Сяо Чжаня, чтобы не проговориться .

Сяо Чжань, задумавшись, мычит.

— Ты пробовал стимуляцию простаты?

Ибо вздрагивает. Не то, что он ожидал.

— Я не засовываю пальцы в задницу.

— А ты пробовал? — Сяо Чжань намеренно нажимает.

— Я не… — Ибо собирается сказать: «Я не гей», но понимает, как это по-детски звучит, — Мне ничего не нужно в заднице, — вместо этого говорит он, — Это просто предпочтение.

— Хм, — говорит Сяо Чжань, глядя на Ибо. Ибо не хочет расшифровывать этот взгляд, — на мне всегда срабатывает.

То есть, вот до какой степени откровенности они дошли в их дружбе: Сяо Чжань говорит Ибо, что ему нравится засовывать в себя пальцы. Взгляд Ибо совершенно самостоятельно соскальзывает на руки Сяо Чжаня, и долю секунды, прежде чем он заставляет себя отвести взгляд, все, что он может видеть, это костяшки его пальцев.

— В этом нет никакого смысла, если тебя это пугает, это всего лишь предположение, — рот Сяо Чжаня изогнут в легкой улыбке, словно где-то там планировалась шутка. Ибо изо всех сил старается не думать о том, как Сяо Чжань удерживает контроль, пока скользит пальцами по своим яйцам, все ниже, ниже...

— Да, я, э…— заикается Ибо, — Я не буду. Но спасибо. 

Слова Сяо Чжаня вертятся в голове Ибо, соблазняя его. Неужели это так хорошо? На самом деле он никогда ничего не рассматривал в этой ... ну, области, и обычно, когда люди упоминают о заднице, он предполагает, что речь о заднице девушки. Теоретически он знает, что простата существует, но знание того, что Сяо Чжань имеет практический опыт с ней, как бы меняет его точку зрения. Может, все не так уж плохо?

Сяо Чжань раздевается, и Ибо может видеть его рёбра, километры гладкой кожи, когда он потягивается, чтобы снять носки, все еще стоя. Сяо Чжань настолько бледен под одеждой. Об этом легко забыть, когда Ибо изо дня в день видит только его загорелые руки и лицо. К тому же, он такой маленький, Ибо чувствует, что он легко мог бы обхватить руками его талию. Эта приятная удовлетворенная мысль поселяется где-то у него внутри.

— Сегодня собираешься попробовать снова?

Сяо Чжань поднимает глаза, задавая вопрос, и Ибо приходится сдержаться, чтобы не подпрыгнуть от неожиданности из-за того, что его поймали, когда он пялился на раздевание, хотя Сяо Чжань выглядит безразличным, просто улыбаясь Ибо так же мило, как он всегда делает. Ибо облизывает губы, стремясь ответить ровно.

— Эээ, наверное? — выходит не ровно. Сяо Чжань кивает, сбрасывая джинсы.

— Отлично. Я буду здесь, если понадоблюсь.

Ибо не знает, что это значит. Что это значит? Зачем Ибо нужен Сяо Чжань? Чтобы давать ему советы в реальном времени, пока он дрочит?

— Если мне понадобится рука помощи Сяо-лаоши, я обязательно дам ему знать, — шутит Ибо, — Я уверен, что у него есть многолетний опыт, которым он готов поделиться со мной.

Это уже то подшучивание, которым они все время занимаются — Ибо шутит над возрастом Сяо Чжаня, а Сяо Чжань действует как мудрый наставник, хотя и несет иногда полную чушь.

Сяо Чжань дерзко усмехается, прищурив глаза, — Многолетний опыт, Лао Ван, я знаю все трюки и уловки, не волнуйся.

Ибо не отвечает, и Сяо Чжань ложится в свою кровать, очевидно закончив разговор. Но Ибо не уверен, хочет ли он его заканчивать. Может быть, Сяо Чжань прав, и стимуляция простаты — ключ к излечению от всех недугов? Однако Ибо не знает, с чего начать, и на самом деле не хочет облажаться, когда его задница буквально на кону.

По вечерам они обсуждают мотивы персонажей, зачитывают реплики или играют в мобильные игры, но сегодня Сяо Чжань молчит и довольно быстро успокаивается, выключая лампу рядом с кроватью и закутываясь в простыни. На мгновение Ибо задается вопросом, лёг ли он спать пораньше, чтобы у Ибо было больше времени для экспериментов, но быстро отказывается от этой мысли. У них был напряженный день, Сяо Чжань может лечь спать рано, если ему нужно, и, действительно, Ибо не касается то, когда Сяо Чжань ложится спать. Ибо воспринимает это как сигнал, чтобы тоже лечь в кровать, затем выключает свет и успокаивается, прислушиваясь к звуку дыхания Сяо Чжаня.

Через несколько минут молчания Сяо Чжаня и лежания Ибо на спине на кровати, в животе Ибо возникает возбуждение, как условный рефлекс на то, что он единственный бодрствует. Он берет свой член левой рукой, а правой обхватывает яйца, осторожно потягивая. В его груди уже всё трепещет, но Ибо помнит слова Сяо Чжаня о том, что надо отвлекаться, и позволяет руке опускаться ниже, пока пальцы не погружаются между ягодиц.

Первое прикосновение пальца к дырке кажется… ничем. Просто сухое на сухом. Он пытается немного пошевелить пальцем, потереть, как если бы он делал это девушке, но ему совсем не нравится. Он раздраженно морщит лоб. В спальне тихо, и Ибо думает, не разбудить ли Сяо Чжаня, чтобы спросить его, что делать, потому что он же действительно предлагал помощь. Он, вероятно, объяснил бы это медленно, последовательно, или, возможно, он устроил бы Ибо демонстрацию. У Сяо Чжаня красивые ноги, длинные и волосатые, мужские, и идея о том, что они широко раздвинуты, а рука Сяо Чжаня между ними, когда он предлагает Ибо смотреть, кажется чем-то, что Ибо может очень заинтересовать.

Ибо задается вопросом, сколько пальцев использует Сяо Чжань. Только один будет, кажется, скорее только поддразниванием. Он облизывает ладонь, затем лениво сжимает член в кулаке, а другой рукой продолжает оттягивать яйца. Затем Ибо приходит в голову кое-что еще.

Если Сяо Чжань любит пальцы внутри себя, значит ли это, что ему нравится, когда его трахают мужчины?

С губ Ибо срывается лёгкий звук, когда образ Сяо Чжаня с задранной вверх задницей, когда его трахает какой-то безликий незнакомец, приходит ему в голову. Это кажется более рискованным, чем когда он просто пытался вести себя сдержанно и не попасться — что, если бы Сяо Чжань узнал, о чем именно он думает?

Теперь, полностью отвлеченный от мысли о том, чтобы ласкать пальцами самого себя, Ибо вместо этого думает о том, чтобы сделать это с Сяо Чжанем. У него горят уши, конечно, это выходит за все рамки, но с его члена капает предфинальная жидкость, и это самое близкое, где Ибо был за две недели. Сяо Чжань позволил бы Ибо уложить его на кровать, наблюдая за ним с кокетливо вздернутой бровью, пока Ибо не занялся бы им. Когда пальцы Ибо погрузились бы в него, два сразу, потому что Сяо Чжань привык к этому, он бы задыхался и стонал, низкими, горловыми звуками, его тело отзывалось бы…

— Сработало?

Ибо с трудом сдерживает крик. Что за херня!

— Ты должен спать! — Ибо шипит, укладывая руки поверх одеяла. Он резко поворачивает голову к Сяо Чжаню, который угнездился в постели так, что только лицо выглядывает наружу. Он выглядит мило, с взлохмаченными волосами и полуопущенными веками, что добавляет стыда к смущению от того, что его поймали. Кто мог дрочить на мысли о ком-то, кто выглядит так мило?

— Я же сказал, что буду здесь, если понадоблюсь тебе, — спокойно говорит Сяо Чжань. Ибо приподнимает колени, чтобы его убывающая эрекция больше не поднимала простыни, — Нужны советы?

— Нет, спасибо, — ехидно отвечает Ибо. Очевидно, ему не нужны советы. До прерывания всё шло неплохо, и теперь он чувствует себя странно из-за этого. Затем он чувствует себя плохо, ведь Сяо Чжань просто пытается помочь, смягчает тон, стараясь звучать менее оборонительным, — На самом деле все шло неплохо, у меня был хороший темп.

Сяо Чжань заинтересованно хмыкает, — Ты собираешься продолжать?

— Что вдруг за вопросы? Чжань-гэ, иди спать, — теперь Ибо действительно смущается, и он не собирается дрочить, пока Сяо Чжань явно слушает, — и не слушай как я дрочу, это странно, — и возбуждающе, но это значения не имеет.

Сяо Чжань фыркает, и поворачивается на кровати спиной к Ибо, — Как скажешь, Лао Ван, как скажешь.

Ибо испытывает смутное ощущение, что над ним смеются. Он поворачивается лицом к стене, его член теперь мягкий, и все мысли о мастурбации сегодня уже вылетают из головы.

У него всегда есть завтра, и на этот раз он точно убедится, что Сяо Чжань заснул.

***

План Ибо на еще одну экспериментальную сессию, на этот раз, когда Сяо Чжань стопроцентно уснет, лопаются как мыльный пузырь, как только они входят в гостиничный номер, разгоряченные и потные после обратной дороги на автобусе.

— Смотри, я подумал, — начинает Сяо Чжань, как только дверь номера закрывается, — когда в последний раз у тебя был настоящий секс? И, очевидно, оргазм.

Ибо на мгновение задумывается, вспоминая, — может, три месяца назад? — он очень надеется, что Сяо Чжань не собирается предлагать ему переспать с кем-то, потому что плохо уже то, что он не может кончить один, не говоря о том, чтобы притворяться с кем-то другим. Что бы он сделал, быстро убежал и выбросил пустой презерватив, прежде чем она это заметит? — Я не хочу заниматься сексом прямо сейчас, — поясняет Ибо, прежде чем Сяо Чжань сможет это предложить.

— Хорошо! Я не предлагаю заняться сексом, но пару шагов, скажем так, пропустить. Понимаешь, некоторые люди достигают оргазма быстрее с партнером, — Сяо Чжань садится у изголовья своей кровати и достает телефон из кармана, просматривая уведомления, — Так как это было?

В последний раз Ибо занимался сексом с девушкой по имени Чжэн Лиин. Это было примерно так же хорошо, как и любой другой сексуальный опыт, который у него был. Она была великолепна, модель, дочь какого-то владельца крупного бизнеса, о которой он заботился только потому, что это означало, что она и сама заботилась о безопасности, что она будет держать все в секрете, и она издавала странные маленькие скрипучие звуки, когда он трахал ее. Однако, тогда он смог кончить, так что, возможно, Сяо Чжань прав, может быть, его рука просто больше не годится, и ему нужно разработать новые методы.

— У нас был секс, — Ибо рискует, и Сяо Чжань вздыхает, пристально глядя на него, — Гэгэ, ты действительно хочешь узнать все подробности? — Ибо лукаво смотрит на него, — Хочешь, я покажу тебе свои лучшие движения? 

— Может быть, позже, — парирует Сяо Чжань, затем стягивает толстовку с капюшоном и бросает ее на пол, — Но я действительно хочу знать, какой секс тебе нравится.

Они выходят за рамки того, что устраивает Ибо. Хотя Ибо и Сяо Чжань сблизились за последние месяцы на съемочной площадке и отлично ладят, конечно, но есть какой-то предел тому, с чем может помочь друг?

— Гэ, — скулит Ибо, опускаясь на корточки, чтобы снять кроссовки не встречаясь взглядом с Сяо Чжанем, — Нормальный секс, мне нравится нормальный секс.

— Нормальный секс, а? — Сяо Чжань кладет телефон на прикроватную тумбочку и бросает на Ибо один из типа «я серьезно озадачен» взглядов. Ибо стонет.

— Я умру, Чжань-гэ. Мой член сейчас отвалится или мои яйца взорвутся. Какой дурацкий способ умереть, — Сяо Чжань смеется над ним, а Ибо продолжает стенать, — Как ты думаешь, я должен заняться сексом? Пойти и найти кого-то, кто не стал бы смеяться надо мной, если бы я не кончил? — Это идея из ряда фантастики, но на данный момент нереалистичные идеи — это все, что у него есть.

— Я могу кое-что предложить между смертью и сексом с незнакомцем, — говорит Сяо Чжань, все еще глядя на Ибо напряженным взглядом, — если ты хочешь попробовать.

Затем Сяо Чжань прикусывает нижнюю губу, и взгляд Ибо прилипает к этому движению. У Сяо Чжаня пока были только хорошие идеи, несмотря на сохранившуюся неловкость ситуации, в которой другой парень помогает тебе дрочить.

— Конечно, — говорит Ибо.

— Хорошо, иди сюда.

Сяо Чжань откидывается на изголовье и широко расставляет ноги, похлопывая себя по бедрам. Наверняка же, он не имеет ввиду, чтобы Ибо сел между его ног. Ибо все равно идет, заинтригованный тем, что собирается предложить Сяо Чжань.

Ибо забирается на кровать и подползает до тех пор, пока его колени не достигают колен Сяо Чжаня. Выражение лица Сяо Чжаня невозможно прочесть, но тело его кажется расслабленным, он даже спокойнее, чем Ибо привык его видеть. Между тем, в груди Ибо всё сжимается от предвкушения, и он надеется, что его бешеный пульс не заметен на шее. Конечно же, Сяо Чжань не хочет, чтобы они занимались сексом, верно?

— Прислонись ко мне.

Ибо делает, как ему говорят, разворачивается, садясь между ног Сяо Чжаня, оставив небольшое расстояние между их бедрами. Дыхание Сяо Чжаня касается его уха, когда он притягивает Ибо ближе к себе, пока спина Ибо не опирается на грудь Сяо Чжаня, и он может чувствовать, как она поднимается и опускается от дыхания. Это явно ассоциируется с сексом, но, вроде как, именно в этом суть, поэтому Ибо старается не заморачиваться.

Однажды, когда им было типа по семнадцать, Ибо и Сонджу на пробу обменялись дрочками в похожей позе, но лицом друг к другу. Это было вообще не круто. Сонджу мерзко дразнил Ибо из-за нехватки выносливости, потому что ему хватило пяти движений, и Ибо повалил его на пол в отместку за уязвленную гордость. Тут же ничего подобного. Не похоже, что два хороших друга бездельничают и экспериментируют.

Несмотря на то, что они оба полностью одеты, Ибо чувствует себя совсем беззащитным. Он пытается успокоиться, не зная, шутить ему или нет. Сяо Чжань действительно выходит за рамки того, что Ибо когда-либо ожидал от кого-то в подобной ситуации, но, опять же, Сяо Чжань ведь правда хороший парень.

— Хорошо, если ты сейчас потрогаешь себя, я смогу увидеть, что ты делаешь, и, может быть, дам пару советов? Вот, — Сяо Чжань притрагивается к внутренней стороне бедра Ибо, очень близко к его члену, — раздвинь немного ноги.

Ибо раздвигает ноги, и его вес ещё больше ложится на Сяо Чжаня. Сяо Чжань оставляет руку на бедре Ибо, и она прожигает его через шорты, как клеймо. Перед его шорт уже немного натянут там, где член ощутил всё быстрее, чем мозг, и он трет его ладонью. Как, черт возьми, он в это вляпался?

Сяо Чжань отодвигается немного назад, и склоняется к Ибо. Когда он говорит, его голос звучит ближе, чем раньше, — Всё хорошо, пока просто поверх шорт.

Ибо чувствует себя перевозбужденным, но больше не стесняется этого. Он позволяет ногам вытянуться, и ласкает свой твердый член. Если Сяо Чжань настаивает на том, чтобы наблюдать за ним, он может устроить отличную демонстрацию. Ибо запрокидывает голову, и упираясь ступнями в кровать, вталкивается в руку, натирая член сквозь шорты.

Ибо чувствует, как у него перехватывает дыхание, когда он все больше заводится, и Сяо Чжань прав: иметь кого-то-там помогает. Сяо Чжань ощутимо горячо прижимается к его спине, а его дыхание пробегает по раковине уха Ибо, вызывая в нем ответную дрожь.

С приглушенным стоном Ибо вцепляется в свой член, заставляя скользкую ткань спортивных шорт прилегать к нему, ничего не скрывая.

— Большой, — шепчет Сяо Чжань, сгибая пальцы на бедре Ибо, будто он хочет что-то схватить, — как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Как будто я хочу прикоснуться к своему члену, — говорит Ибо, все еще медленно потирая.

— Тогда спусти шорты, — Ибо, не задумываясь, приподнимает бедра и стягивает шорты и трусы под задницу, его член выпрыгивает в полной готовности. Ибо на самом деле не смущается из-за того, что Сяо Чжань видит его член, потому что знает, что выглядит хорошо, и Сяо Чжань, очевидно, согласен, потому что он протягивает другую руку так, чтобы обе руки лежали на бедрах Ибо, как бы придерживая его на месте, — Не торопись, помни, что я говорил о спешке.

Ибо тяжело дышит и сжимает член в кулаке, его скручивает от ощущения теплой ладони. Он смотрит вниз по всей длине своего тела, на рельеф напряженных мышц живота, на волосы на выступающем лобке и вокруг члена. Ибо внезапно должен услышать, что он хорошо выглядит, он хочет, чтобы Сяо Чжань сказал это.

— Как я выгляжу? — спрашивает Ибо почти застенчиво, — Хорошо, правда?

— Ты знаешь, как ты выглядишь, — мягко говорит Сяо Чжань, не клюнув на приманку. Ибо фыркает и ускоряет темп, немного выгибаясь.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне, Чжань-гэ. Скажи, что я хорошо выгляжу.

Удивленный выдох Сяо Чжаня призраком проходит по шее Ибо, вызывая мурашки.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, Бо-гэ, очень красивый.

Комплимент горит внизу живота Ибо, и он удовлетворенно мычит. Один из больших пальцев Сяо Чжаня ударяет по чувствительной коже его бедра и подстегивает Ибо, его рука набирает скорость. Сяо Чжань издает еле слышный звук позади, когда прекам начинает выступать на головке члена Ибо.

— Твой член такой красный, — говорит Сяо Чжань, и этот глупый комментарий сбивает Ибо с настроя.

— Это потому, что я не кончал две недели. У тебя тоже будет красный, — фыркает Ибо, сжимая сильнее, двигаясь быстрее, — У тебя есть смазка?

Сяо Чжань протягивает ему извлечённый из-под подушки тюбик даже раньше, чем Ибо заканчивает вопрос. Он выдавливает изрядную дозу прямо на свой член, размазывая ее по стволу.

Это новое ощущение при движении просто прекрасно, и пальцы ног Ибо скручиваются от удовольствия, еще больше откидывая его назад на Сяо Чжаня, практически усаживая к нему на колени. Ноги Сяо Чжаня плотно прижимаются к бокам Ибо, а Ибо стреножен шортами и трусами.

— Так лучше, правда? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань. Его рот прижимается к челюсти Ибо, и из-за этой близости по спине к соскам катится мелкая дрожь, — Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог?

Мысль о том, что Сяо Чжань касается его члена, его рука движется в тандеме с рукой Ибо, раздувает искры жара по его телу, и Ибо даже не обрабатывает вопрос, прежде чем тот покидает его рот, — Чжань-гэ, ты с ума сошел?

Сяо Чжань фыркает в щеку Ибо, затем движется губами по челюсти Ибо с чуть большим давлением, не совсем поцелуем. Он продолжает медленно сжимать свой член кулаком, хлюпая смазкой, пока ждет ответа Сяо Чжаня.

— Я помогаю другу, — говорит Сяо Чжань, не отвечая на вопрос, — Разве ты не хочешь кончить?

Ибо очень сильно хочет кончить, и он почти уступает, но ему нужно больше ответов.

— Чжань-гэ, — вздыхает Ибо, умышленно превращая слова в хриплый стон, — Ты помогаешь мне, потому что ты хороший друг или потому, что я тебе нравлюсь? — Ибо не знает, почему так легко перейти грань между подшучиванием и флиртом, а может, здесь и не было границы, — Я бы не возражал, я знаю, что очень красив, даже ты так сказал.

Сяо Чжань злобно щиплет его за бедро, и Ибо корчится, — Ван Ибо, ты хочешь, чтобы я отсосал тебе или нет?

Погодите секундочку, Сяо Чжань сказал что? «Отсосал»?

— Чего? Гэгэ, ты ... минет? Мой член? — рука Ибо замирает, и он поворачивается через плечо, в попытке взглянуть на Сяо Чжаня, — Ты шутишь? — Сяо Чжань не должен с этим шутить, ведь да, да! Ибо просто мечтает, чтобы ему отсосали.

— Думаешь, я стал бы шутить по такому поводу? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань, и в его голосе звучит улыбка, — О возможности сделать минет Лао Вану?

Это кажется немного... это же нормально, правда? А может, все же, ненормально? Большинство парней, с которыми Ибо общался, это либо его товарищи-трейни под бдительным присмотром руководства, либо его партнеры по съемкам, с которыми он почти не контактировал вне работы. Он пытается думать о том, сколько из них предложили бы ему отсосать, и теперь, когда он думает об этом, их, вероятно, было бы довольно много. Но совсем, совсем другое дело, когда это происходит, когда предложение прозвучало, а Сяо Чжань все еще ждет ответа.

— Если хочешь, — трепетно говорит Ибо, не желая казаться слишком нетерпеливым, — Я бы не возражал.

— Тогда двигайся, — Сяо Чжань толкает Ибо в копчик, — Дай мне встать с кровати.

О, Сяо Чжань хочет встать на колени? Ибо чувствует, что весь вечер он в состоянии одновременно изумления и возбуждения. В этот момент он просто хочет продолжить, делать все, что может его привести к цели. Тем не менее, он не может полностью подавить волнение, когда Сяо Чжань соскальзывает с кровати на пол, выжидающе глядя на Ибо.

Ибо снимает шорты, подползает на коленях к краю кровати, протирая член широкими движениями, чтобы удалить как можно больше смазки, вытирая ее о простыни. Он широко расставляет ноги, освобождая место для Сяо Чжаня между ними.

— Я должен быть хорош в этом, так что, надеюсь, это тебе поможет, — говорит Сяо Чжань с дерзкой усмешкой, а затем наклоняется к промежности Ибо.

Ибо не успевает задаться вопросом, что это значит, прежде чем язык Сяо Чжаня скользит по кончику его члена.

— Аах! — Ибо задыхается и хватается за постель, — Боже, предупреждать же надо.

— Разве «Я собираюсь отсосать тебе» было недостаточно? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань, прижимаясь губами к члену Ибо, его голос посылает по нему небольшие вибрации. Затем Сяо Чжань ухмыляется, наклоняет голову и говорит, — Ван Ибо, я собираюсь отсосать твой член, будь готов, — затем прижимает головку члена Ибо к своему рту, слегка покачивая головой.

— Нх! — Ибо прикусывает свои крики, пока Сяо Чжань мастерски сосет его член. Пальцы Ибо в носках проезжаются по ковру, а Сяо Чжань то крутит языком вокруг головки, то забирает член Ибо по всей длине себе в горло, шумно сглатывая.

Ибо смотрит на макушку Сяо Чжаня и двигается немного. Ему нравится давать в рот, и это, безусловно, лучший минет, который ему когда-либо делали, но он отлично осознаёт тот факт, что это Сяо Чжань, его друг и коллега, в настоящее время крошечными кругами теребит его уздечку. Рот Сяо Чжаня горячий, такой горячий, а Ибо так взволнован, что ему кажется, что он потянет мышцы, сопротивляясь побуждению толкнуться глубже в нежное всасывание.

Руки Ибо сжаты в кулаки по бокам, и он вздрагивает, когда Сяо Чжань кладет свои руки на них и отстраняется, оставляя блестящий от слюны член Ибо покачиваться в воздухе.

— Расслабься, Ибо, — говорит Сяо Чжань и разворачивает кулаки Ибо своими пальцами, — Можешь прикоснуться к моей голове, если думаешь, что это поможет.

Затем Сяо Чжань отгибается назад и одним движением принимает член Ибо до середины. А Ибо быстро принимает предложение и осторожно впускает обе руки в тёмные волосы Сяо Чжаня, стараясь не тянуть. Они густые и мягкие, и Ибо может нащупать несколько комков клея от парика, которые не получилось вымыть, и это слегка обламывает. Ибо закрывает глаза, стараясь не думать об этом, пока Сяо Чжань сглатывает вокруг него, еще глубже всасывая его член. Бля, его рот. Вообще, Ибо всегда думал, что у Сяо Чжаня милый рот, с кокетливым изгибом его губ, когда он улыбается, и родинкой прямо под ним. Он никогда не думал о том, каково будет чувствовать этот рот растянутым вокруг его члена. Тем не менее, ответ у него есть: очень хорошо.

Ибо такой же твёрдый, как всегда, и, хотя медленное и равномерное всасывание приятно, он не думает, что такой темп заставит его кончить. Однако, он не знает, как об этом сказать, поэтому пока просто неуверенно прижимает голову Сяо Чжаня, поощряя его взять глубже. Сяо Чжань постанывает и натягивается дальше, пока головка члена Ибо не прижимается к задней части горла.

— Гэ, — бормочет Ибо и наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть на Сяо Чжаня. Он не ожидал, что Сяо Чжань посмотрит на него в ответ, сквозь ресницы, с полуприкрытыми глазами, его губы почти у основания члена Ибо. Ибо не припомнит ничего горячее этой картины. Затем Сяо Чжань закрывает глаза и двигает головой, проводя языком по нижней стороне ствола, а затем он делает это снова, и пальцы Ибо вцепляются в его волосы, начиная им управлять, — Бля!

Ибо запрокидывает голову, вздыхает от удовольствия, его дыхание становится немного тяжелее, и, блин, он наконец сможет кончить? Позволит ли Сяо Чжань кончить ему в рот, проглотит ли? Ему кажется, что он вот-вот, а затем Сяо Чжань толкает свою голову полностью вниз, пока его нос не утыкается в лобок Ибо, а головка члена Ибо втиснута в горло, и Ибо бездумно тянет за волосы Сяо Чжаня куда сильнее, чем намеревался.

Сяо Чжань издает резкий звук, вибрация вокруг члена посылает волны удовольствия вверх по позвоночнику Ибо, и Ибо задыхается, его бедра дергаются, трахая рот Сяо Чжаня. Ибо в ужасе замирает, его член все еще глубоко в горле Сяо Чжаня, его пальцы все еще вцеплены в его волосы. Черт, черт, он не хотел вот так трахать его глотку, должно быть, было больно. Ибо нежно тянет Сяо Чжаня за голову, снимает его с члена и смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Черт, Чжань-гэ, мне так жаль, — извиняется Ибо, и его голос выходит на октаву ниже, чем обычно — настоящий сексуальный голос, — Я не навредил тебе?

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Сяо Чжань, и голос его немного скрипит из-за того, что именно туда Ибо только что его трахал, и это на самом деле охуеть как горячо, — Я не ожидал, что ты так дёрнешь меня за волосы.

Ужас какой. Ибо не собирался быть грубым, не собирался дергать за волосы и трахать его в горло. Сяо Чжань все еще стоит на коленях перед Ибо, его губы покрасневшие и блестящие. Он весь в поту, на висках пот, и, черт возьми, выглядит он сексуальнее, чем половина девушек, с которыми спал Ибо, а ведь он все еще полностью одет. Член Ибо слегка опадает пока он извиняется.

— Гэгэ, мне очень жаль, — снова говорит Ибо, потому что он сожалеет, если не о том, что причинил боль Сяо Чжаню, то точно о том, что прервал лучший минет в своей жизни, — Ты уверен, что ты в порядке? Я принесу тебе что-нибудь попить, — черт, завтра у них съемки, и если Ибо повредил горло Сяо Чжаня, то им пиздец.

— Хочешь остановиться? — Сяо Чжань звучит удивленно, как будто он не кричал от боли во время этой их дружеской дружбы. Ибо моргает, и Сяо Чжань поднимается с пола, а Ибо смотрит в сторону, чтобы не смотреть ему в промежность, — Ибо, послушай, я, ммм. Боже, — он потирает затылок одной рукой и коротко смеется, — Просто я не ожидал, что ты... эммм... потянешь меня вот так за волосы. Это было хорошо.

— Хорошо? Разве не больно? — спрашивает Ибо, и Сяо Чжань садится рядом с ним на кровать, прежде чем одарить его легкой улыбкой. Его опухшие красные губы очень отвлекают.

— Нет. Вернее, мне понравилось.

Мозг Ибо на мгновение схлопывается, — Тебе что?

— Мне понравилось. Мне нравится, когда мои партнеры дергают меня за волосы.

Сяо Чжань говорит это так спокойно, без капли смущения, как будто Ибо должен был быть в курсе. О, это был не крик боли, это был стон. Сяо Чжань стонал от удовольствия, пока сосал его член.

Ибо сглатывает, во рту внезапно пересыхает, — Я... я понимаю, —  
Что он может на это сказать? Он как бы хочет попробовать еще раз, и услышать как звучат стоны Сяо Чжаня когда их не заглушает его член.

— Я не против, чтобы ты был немного груб со мной, Лао Ван, я могу это принять, — как бы шутя говорит Сяо Чжань. А потом этот гад подмигивает. Ибо ничего не говорит, но, похоже, это совсем не останавливает Сяо Чжаня, который заводит руки за голову и потягивается, выгибаясь, — На этой ноте, ты хочешь…? — он указывает на член Ибо, теперь почти совсем мягкий, и Ибо подавляет желание прикрыться рукой.

— Нет, все в порядке, я переживу еще одну ночь, — пытается звучать спокойно Ибо.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань. И это так соблазнительно. Ибо очень хочет принять его предложение, оседлать его плечи и трахнуть в рот, зажав волосы в кулаке, как, по-видимому, любит Сяо Чжань. Он так сильно этого хочет, что у него дрожат руки, и это еще одна причина, чтобы положить этому конец.

— Обещаю, что не буду кусаться.

— Я думаю, что на сегодня достаточно экспериментов, гэгэ, — говорит Ибо. Сяо Чжань делает вопросительное лицо, но Ибо, внезапно почувствовавший себя истощенным, отчаянно желающим просто заснуть, не имеет сил, чтобы расшифровывать, — Я уверен, что не скоро кончу.

— Если ты уверен, — голос Сяо Чжаня стал почти нормальным, как будто ничего и не произошло, — Тогда спи спокойно, Лао Ван, увидимся утром.

Ибо распознаёт отказ, когда слышит его, и плетётся обратно в свою кровать, сразу же забираясь под одеяло, как будто это каким-то образом поможет заблокировать знание о том, что Сяо Чжань действительно любит грубость, — Спокойной ночи, Лао Сяо, — бормочет Ибо в тишину комнаты и не получает ответа.

Той ночью Ибо лежит в постели, отчаянно пытаясь не думать о вибрации стона Сяо Чжаня на его члене, или о его полуприкрытых и мерцающих темных глазах, когда он отстранился, о губах, красных и опухших от того, что он сосал. Член Ибо. Все это не очень хорошо, особенно когда Сяо Чжань находится всего в нескольких метрах от него, и все так же отвлекает его во сне, как и когда бодрствует.

Внутренне стеная, Ибо переворачивается и зарывается лицом в подушку, отчаявшись до смерти, не в силах стереть воспоминания о том, как именно рот Сяо Чжаня ощущается на его члене.

***

Ибо не может перестать думать о губах Сяо Чжаня весь день во время съемок. Про себя он оправдывается: несомненно же, Лань Ванцзи постоянно думал о Вэй Усяне, сосущем его член, поэтому для Ибо имеет смысл делать то же самое в образе персонажа, но в середине дня его даже отводят в сторону и говорят, чтобы он выглядел менее «интенсивным» для следующей сцены. Он просто ничего не может с собой поделать. Рот Сяо Чжаня волшебный.

Это может быть и преувеличением, и рот Сяо Чжаня, возможно, совершенно обычный, но есть что-то в том, как он сосал член Ибо, что изменило мировоззрение Ибо. Наверное, навсегда.

— Лао Ван, уйди с дороги, — игриво толкает Сяо Чжань Ибо, выбивая его из задумчивости. Ибо внутренне выдыхает, весь день он волновался, что Сяо Чжань будет вспоминать о том, что произошло прошлой ночью, но он был его обычным бодрым партнером, и даже позволил выпить половину своего чая без привычных жалоб.

Ибо отходит в сторону и позволяет Сяо Чжаню использовать свою карточку, чтобы открыть дверь гостиничного номера. Они едва оказываются внутри, когда Сяо Чжань говорит.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь сегодня, Ибо?

— Хорошо, я полагаю. Возбуждён, — говорит Ибо, вместо того, чтобы сказать правду: «Абсолютно сексуально фрустрирован и не могу перестать думать о том, чтобы засунуть свой член тебе в глотку, а как насчет тебя?». Сяо Чжань кивает, и ставит сумку в изножье кровати.

— Если ты готов, у меня есть еще одно предложение, — говорит Сяо Чжань, и Ибо снова думает о его рте. Он вроде как уже смирился с тем, что ему просто придется страдать от невыносимого возбуждения все съемки. Это не такая уж проблема, и не должно сильно влиять на его игру. Конечно, это удручающе, но разве это действительно такая большая проблема?

— Чжань-гэ, думаю, я готов признать поражение, — говорит Ибо, садясь, скрестив ноги, на своей кровати, — Все в порядке, тебе не нужно беспокоиться обо мне.

— Но Бо-гэ, — начинает Сяо Чжань, вытянувшись на своей кровати, и скрестив руки за головой, — Я правда думаю, что это может сработать.

Похоже, Сяо Чжань действительно в это верит. Ибо чувствует себя немного неудобно, пользуясь добротой Сяо Чжаня в то время, как он не знает, что Ибо провел весь день, думая о том, чтобы трахнуть его рот. Но у него так сильно стоит, а предложения Сяо Чжаня каждый раз медленно приближали его к финалу. Так что он соглашается, — Хорошо, скажи мне.

Сяо Чжань оживляется, перекатывается на бок лицом к Ибо.

— Хорошо, помнишь «тебе нужно отвлекаться, слишком много внимания не уделять своему члену, бла-бла-бла»? — Ибо кивает, — Хорошо, а что, если мы просто полностью проигнорируем твой член, но займемся другими делами?

— Другими делами? — тема с сосками была неплоха, но Ибо сомневается, что он сможет кончить только от прикосновений к ним. И, кстати, когда это внезапно получилась «мы»-ситуация?

— Я думал о поцелуях, может быть, о поглаживаниях?

Ибо не собирался целоваться с Сяо Чжанем, но теперь, когда он думает об этом, идея кажется очень хорошей. Рот Сяо Чжаня мягкий и податливый, а его язык так приятно касался его члена, что мысль о том, что он во рту...

— Да, — выпаливает Ибо, — Да, давай сделаем это.

Сяо Чжань усмехается и постукивает по кровати рядом с собой, — Тогда чего же ты ждёшь?

Ибо, наверное, следует нервничать, когда он идет от своей кровати к Сяо Чжаню, ведь он только что согласился поцеловать мужчину! И не просто мужчину! Сяо Чжаня! Но никакого беспокойства нет, никаких усилий не требуется, чтобы залезть на кровать и вытянуться рядом с ним. Его больше беспокоит их разница в росте, незначительные дюймы усилены тем, как пальцы ног Ибо касаются щиколоток Сяо Чжаня.

— Привет, — говорит Ибо.

— Привет, — повторяет Сяо Чжань и наклоняется.

Первое соприкосновение их губ немного шокирует Ибо. Он ожидал, что с мужчиной все будет по-другому, но рот Сяо Чжаня теплый и мягкий, и он втягивает нижнюю губу Ибо в рот так, что Ибо вздыхает. Легко открыть рот для языка Сяо Чжаня и придвинуться ближе, так что их тела прижаты друг к другу, колено Ибо между ног Сяо Чжаня.

— Вот и все, — бормочет Сяо Чжань, их губы соприкасаются, когда он говорит, — просто сосредоточься на мне, — он кладет ладонь на затылок Ибо, удерживая его лицо близко, когда снова целует его, с открытым ртом, с влажным и горячим языком. Это действительно хорошо, на удивление хорошо, и Ибо обнаруживает, что бессознательно немного поворачивает бедра, притираясь к бедру Сяо Чжаня.

С приливом смелости Ибо переворачивает их так, что Сяо Чжань оказывается под ним, и, ох, он совершенно бессилен против шума возбуждения, наполняющего его, когда он прижимается к нему, грудью, пахом. Он прикусывает губу Сяо Чжаня, втягивает ее в рот, и Сяо Чжань хватает задницу Ибо обеими руками, притягивая его ещё ближе. Это позиция, с которой он знаком, и, хотя у Сяо Чжаня нет сисек, которые он мог бы сжать, он все равно издает тихий звук, когда Ибо проводит большим пальцем по месту, где под рубашкой твердеет сосок.

— Знал, что ты окажешься чувствительным, — бормочет Ибо. Сяо Чжань выдыхает прерывисто, когда Ибо скользит губами по его челюсти к шее, — Я не мог перестать думать о тебе. Я не мог перестать думать о том, что ты делаешь все, что ты мне велел, — Ибо очень нежно царапает зубами яремную вену Сяо Чжаня, мечтая, чтобы он мог прикусить кожу, оставить на нем отметины, — Когда ты сказал мне пальцы в себя всунуть, блять, Чжань-гэ, я чуть не умер.

Слова вылетают из него бесконтрольно, а Сяо Чжань издает мягкие стоны, и теперь Ибо распознаёт их как удовольствие.

Сяо Чжань покачивает бедрами, и наклоняет голову в сторону, чтобы Ибо поцеловал его в шею. Ибо потеет, несмотря на кондиционер, его рубашка липкая на пояснице, кожа влажная на затылке. Он не знает, насколько это связано с тем, что Сяо Чжань чертовски сексуален. У него нет форм, которые нравятся Ибо, и он слишком высок, чтобы его даже правильно прижать, но есть что-то настолько чувственное в том, как он изгибается под Ибо, что он понятия не имеет, как обходился без этого до сих пор.

— Ибо, — шепчет Сяо Чжань, и в припадке, должно быть, безумия, Ибо зажимает волосы Сяо Чжаня в кулаке, и сильно тянет, наклоняя его голову набок. Сяо Чжань громко стонет, дергая ногами там, где он зажат под Ибо, и его эрекция впивается в сгиб бедра Ибо, твёрдая и горячая. У Ибо перехватывает дыхание от этого давления, а затем дыхание полностью его покидает, когда Сяо Чжань выдыхает со стоном, — Да, тяни меня за волосы.

Черт. Черт. Ибо кажется, что он вот-вот разорвется на части, его рука все еще держит Сяо Чжаня за волосы.

— Да? — спрашивает Ибо, немного потянув. Глаза Сяо Чжаня широко распахнутые и остекленевшие, губы натертые от поцелуев. Ибо хочет прижать Сяо Чжаня, провести руками по всему его телу, просунуть палец между этими опухшими губами, трахнуть его пальцами, и членом тоже трахнуть. Эти мысли пылают в его животе, посылая волны желания вдоль позвоночника, — Хочешь, чтобы я был груб с тобой, гэгэ?

Сяо Чжаня подбрасывает вверх, и он со стоном впивается в рот Ибо.

— Ибо, — Сяо Чжань обвивает Ибо руками, прижимает его к себе, и задыхается ему в ухо, — Делай со мной все, что хочешь.

Бля, если Сяо Чжань продолжит так говорить, Ибо кончит в штаны, как подросток, или, скорее, как человек, который не кончал уже две недели. Ибо оттягивает голову Сяо Чжаня еще немного назад, удерживая его на дразнящем расстоянии, так, что он не сможет дотянуться до его рта. Сяо Чжань мелкими кругами потирается бёдрами, вероятно, бессознательно, и Ибо чувствует новую волну беспомощного возбуждения от того, насколько сильно Сяо Чжань увлечён.

— Сяо Чжань, если ты продолжишь так говорить, ты заставишь меня кончить, — выдыхает Ибо и прижимается к Сяо Чжаню ещё, давление их членов такое чертовски горячее, Ибо ничего подобного раньше не испытывал.

— В этом же смысл, детка, — фыркает Сяо Чжань, и их зубы слегка стукаются, когда Ибо склоняется, чтобы выцеловать слова из этого рта. Ибо с трудом сдерживается. Он издает мелкий тихий скулёж, который пытается заглушить в шее Сяо Чжаня, — Ты можешь кончить, Ибо, давай, кончи на меня.

Ибо забирается на Сяо Чжаня сверху, совершенно теряясь, когда он наконец, наконец, кончает. Мышцы живота судорожно сжимаются, когда он крепко вцепляется в бёдра Сяо Чжаня, и задыхается ему в шею, чувствуя, как его нижнее белье наполняется спермой, горячей и мокрой, и её так много, будто это никогда не остановится. В ушах Ибо звенит от удовольствия, и он уверен, что шумит, но не может заткнуться. Затем руки Сяо Чжаня хватают его за задницу и притягивают Ибо ближе, прижимаясь к его опустошённому чувствительному члену.

— Ибо, Ибо, бля, это было так господи… боже, это было так жарко, я собираюсь… ебать, ты так много кончил, я чувствую это, ебать, — отчаянно бормочет Сяо Чжань ему на ухо. Он корчится под Ибо. Ибо едва может двигаться, просто прижимается ещё теснее, а потом Сяо Чжань вздрагивает и задыхается, и распластывается на простынях.

Ибо начинает смеяться. Сяо Чжань присоединяется к нему через несколько секунд, его руки обнимают дрожащие плечи Ибо и прижимают его к себе.

— Не могу поверить, что я, блядь, кончил в штаны, тьфу, — стонет Ибо в шею Сяо Чжаня, еще не желая вставать, но, черт побери, он действительно кончил так обильно, и сперма быстро и неприятно остывает на его мягком члене. Тьфу, — Просто от поцелуев, это так глупо.

— Хотя и жарко, — говорит Сяо Чжань, его рука скользит по футболке Ибо от плеч до копчика, а затем снова поднимается, — И я тоже, и у меня нет оправдания, что я не кончал в течение двух недель.

Ибо фыркает, приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на Сяо Чжаня. Он улыбается, мягко и сыто, и сердце Ибо жалко замирает в груди. Это единственный раз, когда ему удастся увидеть это конкретное выражение на лице Сяо Чжаня, его глупую улыбку после оргазма, и он пытается запомнить их как можно лучше.

— Почему ты так смотришь? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань, приподняв бровь. Ибо не мог не наклониться, чтобы целомудренно поцеловать рот Сяо Чжаня. Последнее прикосновение.

— Спасибо за помощь, гэгэ. Я больше не буду беспокоить тебя этим.

Произносить это так горько, но Ибо гордится тем, что его голос остается ровным и отстраненным. Все в порядке, все кончено.

— Чего? — Сяо Чжань садится. А потом они оба сидят, их ноги сплетены, и они смотрят друг на друга в замешательстве, — Это же было хорошо, правда? Почему ты хочешь остановиться?

Ибо не может скрыть замешательства, — Что значит «Почему я хочу остановиться»? Я Кончил! Дело сделано!

Сяо Чжань сжимает рот в тонкую полоску и делает быстрый вдох, собираясь что-то сказать, задумывается ещё, — затем говорит, — Ты хочешь сказать, что ты не использовал это как предлог, чтобы пошалить?

Ибо чувствует, как недостающий элемент встал на место. Ой. О, Сяо Чжань не просто так был таким добрым. Не просто так он был странно заинтересован в сексуальных проблемах Ибо. Внезапно Ибо чувствует себя очень юным и очень наивным.

Должно быть, он молчит слишком долго, потому что Сяо Чжань теперь выглядит немного напуганным.

— О боже, Ибо, мне так жаль, мне следовало проверить, чтобы убедиться, что мы имеем в виду одно и то же, — Все предыдущее посторгазмическое блаженство, кажется, испарилось, сменившись беспокойством, — Конечно, конечно, мы можем остановиться.

Ибо убирает ноги с Сяо Чжаня, и встает у изножья кровати. Сяо Чжань не смотрит ему в глаза и соскальзывает с кровати на неверных ногах, и на его шортах виднеется очень заметное мокрое пятно.

Хочет ли Ибо останавливаться? Сяо Чжань чертовски красив, и за последние несколько дней у Ибо случились одни из самых лучших и интенсивных сексуальных отношений. Если они сейчас все обсудят и договорятся, Ибо сможет целовать его так каждый день. Они могут кончать каждый день. Ибо не хочет останавливаться, и это осознание панически накрывает его.

— Нам не обязательно, — говорит Ибо громче, чем хотел. Сяо Чжань резко оборачивается и смотрит на него.

— Что?

— Нам не нужно останавливаться. Я имею в виду, зачем отказываться от хорошего? — Ибо говорит, и Сяо Чжань пару раз сглатывает, прежде чем ответить.

— Я не думаю, что смогу заниматься дружеским сексом, Ибо.

Это кажется глупым, как будто они сделали все в обратном порядке. Конечно, Сяо Чжань не занимается сексом без обязательств, это самое характерное, что Ибо когда-либо слышал от него.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — спрашивает Ибо, и уши Сяо Чжаня краснеют, — Я думаю, что это твоя вина, что я не кончал, — продолжает Ибо, — Я думал о тебе каждый раз, когда пытался подрочить, и думал, что это было действительно странно. Я подумал ... Не смейся!

Ибо бьет Сяо Чжаня по руке, но Сяо Чжань продолжает смеяться над ним.

— Ты все время думал обо мне, пока дрочил? Ван Ибо, такая большая честь! 

Ибо стонет, — Боже, какая ты зараза. Вот я, обнажаю свое сердце, — Ибо для выразительности хлопает себя по груди, — сижу весь в собственной сперме, а ты смеёшься надо мной?

Это заставляет Сяо Чжаня смеяться еще сильнее, и Ибо толкает его обратно на кровать, и тоже начинает улыбаться.

Откинувшись на кровати Ибо, Сяо Чжань расстегивает свои грязные джинсы и вытряхивается из них, — Отвечая на твой вопрос, да, Ибо, ты мне нравишься. Знаешь, я не сосу члены всех моих коллег по фильму. Я могу быть хорошим другом, но не настолько хорошим.

Ибо медленно ложится рядом с Сяо Чжанем, безнадежно пытаясь казаться спокойным.

— А я думал, ты просто помог.

— Мм, теперь я понял, — Сяо Чжань бросается вперед, чтобы поцеловать Ибо, мягкий и сладкий, с легким намеком на язык касаясь его верхней губы, — Итак, если помог не просто, ты готов снова сделать это?

Ибо улыбается и берет Сяо Чжаня рукой за подбородок, — Думаю, все зависит от того, сможешь ли ты заставить меня кончить снова. Кто знает, возможно, это была случайность.

Сяо Чжань лукаво ухмыляется, это выражение лица Ибо уже хорошо знакомо, и у него возникает чувство, что он будет видеть его гораздо чаще в ближайшие месяцы.

— Хочешь проверить это сейчас, желательно без обкончанной одежды?


End file.
